Team Lads
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: Rated T for language! Michael, Ray, and Gavin(Team Lads!) against Geoff, Jack, and Ryan(Team Gents!) in their own Minecraft world that they live in... alright, I know that im not good at summaries but thats still pretty good if you wanna find out what happens, read the story! :D alright thats all i gotta say byyeeee Reaper
1. A Whole New World

Gavin ran through the woods as the sun was going down quickly. Gavin looked behind him to find skeletons firing arrows right for him, but he didn't care. _Gotta find Mi-cool and Ray_. When Gavin ran out of the woods and into an open field he knew exactly where he was. He sprinted up to his house where Michael was running towards him to take out the skeleton.

"Gavin, move!" Michael yelled as he took out his diamond sword and swung over Gavin's head, taking out the archer. Gavin stood up and looked at the skeleton on the ground.

"Nice work, Mi-cool." Michael nodded and walked back to the house. When they got inside, Ray was sitting at the table staring at a rose. When Ray heard the door open he whipped around to see Gavin all cut up and bloody.

"What happened to _you_?" Michael took Gavin's hand and dragged him into the bathroom to clean him up.

"Did **_they_** do this to you?" Michael asked calmly as he dabbed Gavin with wet towel. Gavin nodded and Michael threw the towel and the floor and stood up. He punch the mirror with anger, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. "I won't let them get away with what they did to you!" Gavin stood up.

"Mi-cool, it's not even that bad. I'm here. I'm okay." Michael ignored Gavin and stomped out of the bathroom and into his room.

In the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping, Gavin heard a rustling outside. He grabbed his bow and went to go check it out. He opened the slowly and saw nothing. So he walked out onto the grass and looked around. Still nothing. Gavin heard the rustling again but when he turned around, he was quickly snatched. The people who grabbed him made him drop his bow so he was now defenseless. They then covered his mouth and dragged him into the woods.

* * *

I'll definitely be continuing this one for a while and sorry i haven't posted anything in a while i've been _really_ busy with other stuff but anyways.. Here :3 and I'll try to post more stuff soon mmkay baaiiii :P

~Reaper


	2. The Quest For The Lad

The next morning when Michael and Ray woke up they noticed that the blonde-haired boy wasn't in bed. Michael stumbled to the bathroom and knocked to see if Gavin was in there. No answer. Then Michael checked outside of the house. Still nothing. Michael's eyes widened when he found his bow laying on the ground.

"Gavin!" Michael yelled as he picked up the bow. Michael ran back inside and stopped in front of Ray. "Ray! Gavin's gone!" Ray dropped his rose on the ground as his eyes and jaw laid wide open. Ray immediately sprinted outside because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Michael followed him outside with Gavin's bow in his hand.

Ray noticed many footprints in the dirt.

"When I find out who took Gavin," Michael wailed. "I'll fucking rip them a new fucking asshole!" Ray put his hand on Michael's shoulder to relax him. Ray pointed to the footprints.

"Looks like there was more than one person that took Gavin," Ray muttered.

"Then I know _exactly_ who took him. Come on, Ray! We're finding Gavin and slaughtering the Gents!"

* * *

Alright... this one was short but the next one has more action to it i promise so.. yeah... oh! and check out my other stories and i hope you like them and i hope you liked this one (/*3*)/ mkaaayyy baaaaaiiiiiii

~Reaper


	3. Intruder

By the time they arrived at the Gents' base, it was pitch black. Michael crept over the stone wall then signaled Ray to climb over. The two Lads snuck behind a small house and squatted down to think out a plan.

"Did you see Gavin?" Michael whispered to Ray. Ray shook his head and Michael's face began to turn red in anger. Michael peered over the side and saw a single fence post. But tied to the post was… "Gavin!" Michael whispered to himself. Without a plan Michael snuck over to the sitting brit. Michael squatted in front of Gavin and the brit smiled a bloody grin. Michael's smile began to fade when he saw what they had done to him. He quickly untied the third Lad and helped him over to Ray.

"What the fuck…" Ray mumbled to himself as he stared at Gavin. Michael picked up Gavin(like a beautiful bride (/*3*)/ sorry) and carried him to the wall. Just as they approached the wall they heard screaming behind them.

"Who the fuck are_ you?!_" Michael and Ray swung around to see an older man wearing green armor holding a diamond sword. Michael glared at the man in anger.

"Did _you_ do this to him?!" Michael raised his diamond sword and pointed it at the man. "Did you do this to Gavin?!" The man remained silent as Michael continued to holler at him. "Answer me, god damnit! Did! You! Do! This! To! Him!" Michael walked closer to the man and held his sword against his throat. But the man kept silent. Ray slowly ran up to Michael and pulled on his shoulder.

"We're not alone with this asshole, Michael," Ray whispered to Michael, looking around the area. Michael looked away from the man and followed Ray's eyes to find two more guys in towers with arrows pointing right at them.

"Just let me take my friend home and I won't slaughter the _shit_ outta all of you!" Michael raised his sword back up to the man's face and the man just put up his own diamond sword.

"No. And I believe you have something that belongs to _us_." Michael glared at the man.

"What do we have that belongs to _you?_"

"You have our diamonds. The diamonds that you stole from our base! You snuck in during the night and _stole our diamonds!_" Michael looked at Ray with confusion.

"What the fuck are you _talking_ about, old man?! We don't have your goddamn stupid mother fucking diamonds, douchewad!"

"Yes you do! You stole them while we were slee-"

"Intruder!" Jack yelled from the tower. Jack shined a light where he saw someone run past. Geoff looked around where Jack would shine the light. The person that was running across the wall was wearing all black so they blended in. Michael lowered his sword and ran after the intruder. He climbed on top of the wall and ran across the top. Michael chased the intruder until the intruder slipped and fell off of the wall and hitting their head on the hard dirt. Michael jumped off of the wall in front of the intruder. He leaned over and pulled to mask off and saw it was a woman! A bright red-haired woman. He leaned in closer to get a better look of her but was quickly stopped by an arrow in his face.

"Don't you fucking touch her, dickhead!" Michael looked up to see a blonde-haired woman pointing an arrow straight between his eyes. Michael put his hands up and backed away from the intruder.

"Who the fuck are _you?_" Michael asked in venom.

"None of your business, asshole," the blonde snapped back.

"Well, I would like to know who my killer is before I die, skank!" Michael yelled but the blonde drew back her bow further which made Michael shut his mouth.

"Fine. Barbara. The name of the person that _almost_ killed you." Barbara lowered her bow and helped Michael up.

"Michael! Get your ass over here and help me with Gavin!" Michael turned around and found Ray slowly dragging Gavin by his arms.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Michael mumbled to himself. Michael ran over to Ray and Gavin(Gavin being passed out). He once again picked up Gavin and carried him out of the Gents' base yelling, "If you fucking come near one of us again, I'll find you and kill all of you. And you girls, too!"

When they arrived at the house, they walked inside and Michael placed Gavin in his bed. Just as Michael was about to get ready to go to bed, there was a knocking at their door. Michael and Ray looked at each other with confusion.

"I'll get the door, Ray. Keep an eye on Gavin!" Michael ran to the door and opened it to find the redhead and the blonde. "What the fuck do you-"

"Save it, jackass," the blonde snapped. The redhead pushed the blonde out of the way and cleared her throat.

"We came to say thanks. And sorry that-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Were _you_ the thief that stole their diamonds?" The redhead nodded in shame. "What the fuck?! You do know that my friends and I almost _died_ because of you, bitch!"

"We know! That's why we're here! We're here to say sorry, ass-hat!" Barbara yelled.

"Barbara!"

"Sorry, Linds." Barbara backed away.

"Anyways, sorry 'bout all the trouble. Here. Take this as a peace offering." Lindsay reached out her hands and revealed a bottle. Michael snatched it out of her hands and inspected it.

"The fuck is _this?_"

"It's a healing potion for your friend in there." Michael gave her a look of distrust. "Trust me. It works." Michael sighed and nodded.

"Thanks. Now I really need to go. I have something to take care of." Michael backed up and slammed the door in the girls' face.

"He's kinda cute," Barbara added as they were walking away. Lindsay sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Oooooo... Someone's in _loooooooovvveeeeee!_ ok its been a while since I added something to this story but I added a new chapter today! heheh... welll check out my other stories and stay awesome and dont forget to leave a review or send me a message if you want me to write about something mmkaayyyy baaaiiiiiii

~Reaper


End file.
